La méthode douce
by Shoku Uki
Summary: Pour faire parler un prisonnier, il existe deux façons. La méthode Rude, et la méthode douce. Mais jusqu'où peut aller la douceur? Outre les sens, le coeur. Et outre ce coeur, une lueur. Pour peter le résumé:Vous avez vu mon super jeu de mot avec Rude?


**Je vous met ce oneshot et vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

**-Quoi? Rien d'autre? Mais! Elle qui disait pleins de trucs pas intéressants pendant dix minutes avant de nous laisser lire…**

**Mais non, c'était une blague! XD Enfin… Je voulais seulement remercier Androxyque qui a patiemment corrigé mes fautes et Lys9191 qui fait l'ultime relecture et s'assure que tout soit parfait! Merci à vous deux, je vous dois énormément!**

**J'espère que cette fic me fera pardonner ma longue absence. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**P.S. Malgré les bons commentaires, je veux vous prévenir que -reçois une claque- mais'heu! **

**- Je m'en doutais un peu, je commence à te connaître ^^ (De Lys9191)**

**- Laisse ça comme ça! (Ça c'est Androxyque)**

**- C'est vraiment bon arrête donc de dire que t'écris de la shite! Vieille grosse! (Et ça c'est Tori Ki… (on voit la délicatesse))**

**D'accord, d'accord, mais n'ayez pas peur de relire une seconde fois la fic, vous ne la verrez plus du tout de la même façon et… C'est bon, je me la ferme! -tremble de peur!-**

* * *

- Alors on fait comme ça Rude !

- …

- Bien ! Vas-y en premier, s'écria joyeusement le rouquin.

Et le chauve disparut derrière une grande porte métallique. Reno sourit pour lui-même en tournant en rond, attendant que son acolyte revienne. Tseng et Elena avaient réussi à capturer un des membre du trio infernal qui tentait de conquérir le monde, pour changer. Non, en fait, le Turks ne connaissait pas leurs réelles intentions mais s'ils étaient d'autres descendants de Jenova, c'était probablement ça… Enfin, Rude était allé l'interroger. Ils avaient décidés de lui faire le coup du gentil et du méchant. Rude était allé le secouer un peu pour lui faire peur et Reno récolterait les informations…

Mais le temps commençait à être long… ça faisait bien… quoi, trente secondes que le rouquin était seul dans ce corridor contigu et froid, ce couloir de prison. Il entreprit de s'occuper l'esprit en comptant les briques au mur, mais se lassa rapidement. Il s'y appuya donc et ferma les yeux. Une image s'imposa alors d'elle-même à son esprit. La veille, une jeune femme, dans une chambre d'hôtel, frêle et frissonnante, se tordant sous ses mains, se tordant sous le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait, qu'il lui procurait… Ouais, ça pouvait faire passer le temps se remémorer cette scène, se dit le rouquin en souriant légèrement.

La porte métallique s'ouvrit et se referma, s'accompagnant d'un bruit sourd. Le rouquin ouvrit un œil et vit Rude qui lui faisait signe que c'était à son tour. Ouais, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand on pensait à autre chose, constata le rouquin avec un sourire pervers. Il tapa dans la main de Rude et pénétra à son tour dans la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Son regard tomba sur l'homme assis au sol au milieu de la pièce et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il perdait son sourire.

Il n'avait pas eu le loisir de bien détailler leur prisonnier avant puisqu'ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, mais maintenant… Il se trouvait devant lui, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine et le front appuyé dessus. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient effilés et minces, semblaient si fragiles. Il était pris de tremblements et c'était tout à fait compréhensible étant donné le froid régnant dans la pièce. Les menaces que Rude venait de lui faire, sans doute accompagnées de quelques coups biens placés, n'avaient pas dû aider non plus…

Reno fit un pas vers l'inconnu, presque attendri. Il semblait si fragile, si seul. Le rouquin se mit à genoux devant lui et attendit qu'il fasse un signe de lui-même pour ne pas le brusquer. L'homme releva lentement la tête au bout d'une minute de silence, faisant lentement glisser ses longs cheveux de mercure le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules avant qu'ils ne retombent souplement dans son dos, dévoilant son beau visage angélique marqué milles et une souffrances.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Magnifiques et troublants. La pupille verticale tranchait presque violemment l'iris en deux. Ils étaient d'une couleur magnifique qui passait du vert au bleu dans une infinité de teintes chatoyantes, voilées des tourments que faisaient naître la peur et la tristesse. Reno y lisait aussi une certaine appréhension par rapport à ce que lui, son deuxième visiteur, lui ferait subir. De longs cils collés par les larmes qui avaient coulées bordaient ses magnifiques yeux et les sourcils d'argent qui les surplombaient étaient légèrement froncés.

La peau pâle et parfaite de son visage et de ses mains contrastait avec les cernes rougeâtres sous des yeux et l'ecchymose qui colorait sa pommette droite, sans doute un cadeau de Rude... Ses cheveux miroitants glissaient avec douceur sur sa peau de neige. Velours contre satin. Une autre blessure, sûrement de la bataille, rayait sa mâchoire et son cou en une longue ligne à peine cicatrisée.

Reno fit également un arrêt sur sa petite bouche en cœur. Ses lèvres rosées et tremblotantes étaient entrouvertes et laissaient voir quelques dents immaculées et solidement soudées à leurs voisines du bas. Sa mâchoire crispée n'était qu'un signe de plus témoignant de ses tourments. Sa respiration était presque inaudible, mais sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée et son souffle léger faisait voleter quelques longues mèches devant son beau visage angélique si attendrissant.

Reno pencha la tête de côté en refermant sa bouche pour l'étirer en un sourire compatissant. Une fois le choc de la beauté du prisonnier passé, il s'était rappelé sa mission. Faire parler l'ange qui se trouvait face à lui. Était-ce possible qu'une telle chose vive encore dans ce monde si laid ? Apparemment oui, mais on tentait de la détruire. Comme le reste.

Le rouquin décida de ne pas le brusquer et d'attendre qu'il parle… ce qui, décidément, était long. Il se rapprocha donc un peu de lui sans se lever ou faire de geste brusque, mais l'homme eut un mouvement de recul terrifié, ce qu'il sembla regretter aussitôt. Montrer à cet inconnu qu'il le terrifiait n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il replia ses genoux et y appuya son front, comme précédemment. Il partirait peut-être. Non, il restait là… Il releva légèrement la tête pour lui jeter un œil discret. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le rouquin, qui en avait marre d'attendre, avec douceur.

L'étranger releva la tête de nouveau et détailla l'homme face à lui. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du feu et y ressemblait étrangement avec toutes ces mèches de différentes longueurs qui partaient en tous sens. Celles qui lui retombaient devant les yeux étaient particulièrement jolies et semblaient adoucir son visage. Étrangement, elles semblaient attirer l'argenté et il aurait bien aimé y glisser ses doigts pour en sentir la texture.

Ses mèches rouge carmin étaient retenues grâce à des lunettes fumées qu'il devait descendre sur ses yeux quand il chevauchait à moto ou quelque chose du genre. Ses yeux bleus légèrement turquoises… Le prisonnier pensa avec une certaine amertume que ses propres yeux auraient sans doute ressemblés à cela s'il avait été humain. Et dans ces yeux si doux il voyait… de la tristesse ? De la… comment cela s'appelait-il ? De la compassion ? De la gentillesse ? C'était absurde…

Sa peau pâle ressemblait à la sienne, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il était mince, mais on devinait une musculature puissante sous ses vêtements. Son sourire allait bien avec son regard, il semblait réellement sincère et soucieux de son sort. Était-ce possible ? Quelqu'un en ce monde était-il vraiment préoccupé par son sort outre ses frères ? Il n'en savait rien, mais n'avait rien à perdre non plus.

- Yazoo, souffla-t-il d'une voix si faible et incertaine que Reno ne put comprendre qu'il avait parlé qu'en voyant ses lèvres remuer légèrement.

- Moi, c'est Reno, lui sourit-il.

Silence. Le rouquin attendait qu'il parle, mais rien. Il le regardait, non moins terrifié qu'à son entrée.

- Tu as l'air gelé, chuchota Reno.

Il ne voulait pas le brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été et donc, ne parlait pas trop fort, tout comme lui. Prudemment et avec lenteur, le Turks retira sa veste et s'approcha à genoux de Yazoo en la lui tendant. Il ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait. Pourquoi s'occuper de lui ? Reno s'approcha assez et pu déposer le vêtement sur ses épaules, sentant son parfum sucré et touchant ses cheveux d'ange au passage. Il sentit ses sens s'envoler un instant, mais resta sur terre et s'agenouilla de nouveau devant lui, plus près que précédemment. Assez pour sentir les douces effluves qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

L'argenté semblait encore méfiant et ne faisait pas un geste pour retenir la veste sur ses épaules. Il osa enfin lever les yeux pour croiser ceux de Reno avec incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il gentil avec lui ? Pas comme son collègue qui venait tout juste de s'occuper de lui. Yazoo voulut répondre, mais ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Rien de trop engagent ou gentil, encore moins méchant…

- Oui, chuchota-t-il simplement. J'ai froid.

Reno sourit et lui tendit la main dans le but de prendre les siennes pour les réchauffer, mais il eut un mouvement de recul brusque, faisant tomber la veste. Le rouquin laissa retomber ses mains et adoucit encore plus son expression, si c'était possible.

- Je voulais seulement réchauffer tes mains. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, Reno s'approcha de lui et prit la veste pour lui remettre sur les épaules. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur ses bras jusqu'à ses mains et les saisit sous le regard craintif de l'argenté. Il enferma ses mains glacées dans les siennes, chaudes, et lui sourit, frappé de nouveau par sa beauté, les détails de son visage qu'il voyait à présent.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ? murmura le prisonnier.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de brutaliser quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi, répondit le rouquin, pas plus fort que lui.

Il se surprit de ses propres paroles et encore plus quand il osa lever la main pour toucher du bout des doigts la marque bleutée sur sa pommette. Il sentit l'homme frémir, mais il ne se retira pas… Au contraire, il ferma les yeux. Ses mains gelées s'accrochèrent désespérément à la main tendue pour lui voler de sa chaleur alors que l'autre main du rouquin était occupée à descendre dans son cou et sa nuque. Il l'attrapa et l'attira doucement à lui pour qu'il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine, faisant glisser ses longs cheveux de chaque côté de son visage.

- J'ai froid, se plaignit l'argenté.

Reno commença à frictionner son dos doucement et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi étant donné l'immobilité du prisonnier, mais il sentit que sa veste glissait encore du corps de Yazoo. Avant même que cette réflexion atteigne complètement son cerveau, la veste se retrouva au sol. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait soudainement tombée car avec le cuir des vêtements de Yazoo, elle restait en place, mais sans le cuir, il y avait moins de friction… et le cuir avait… disparut.

Reno cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Mais… il était habillé il y avait quelques secondes, non ? Et maintenant… Il fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Les vêtements de cuir de l'argenté avaient bel et bien disparus. Il lui jeta un regard confus, voulu… voulu quoi ? S'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Yazoo releva la tête et un faible sourire gêné étirait ses lèvres. Quoi ? Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était à poil ? Apparemment si, et c'était voulu. Reno l'interrogea du regard, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un nouveau «J'ai froid ». Et se déshabiller était un bon moyen de se réchauffer peut-être ?

- Je ne contrôle pas encore bien tous mes pouvoirs, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Reno fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Il avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître… bon, peu importe, il devait… La petite rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues alors qu'il tentait d'éviter son regard le fit craquer. Non, il ne devait rien faire, juste réchauffer ce pauvre chiot abandonné… Et cesser de le dévisager !

Reprenant contenance, Reno le serra un peu plus contre lui et baissa la tête vers ses cheveux odorants. Ses cheveux sentaient si bon… Il recommença à frictionner son dos à présent nu et rougit furieusement à cette pensée. Il tenait un homme nu contre lui. Ça lui était déjà arrivé quelques fois d'avoir des… disons rapprochements avec des hommes… quand il était bourré ou qu'il perdait un pari qu'il avait fait alors qu'il était bourré. Mais d'être sobre et dans cette position lui semblait étrange et… pas si déplaisant. Non, il s'asséna une gifle mentale. Il devait faire le gentil qui récolte des informations et le violer ne serait certainement pas un bon moyen ! Le violer ? Mais c'était lui qui avait fait disparaître ses vêtements ! Reno tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais il sentit deux petits poids sur ses épaules, légers comme des papillons. Les mains de Yazoo.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? demanda-t-il, désespéré, en s'accrochant au rouquin.

Cette fois-ci, Reno réfléchit avant de répondre des idioties. Il voulait des informations sur ses frères et donc, devait amener le sujet. Il voulait aussi…

- Merci, souffla Yazoo en relevant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, empêchant Reno de penser décemment et, alors que la parole semblait vouloir lui revenir, Yazoo rapprocha son visage du sien. Doucement. Reno sentait son souffle chaud et tremblant sur sa peau, voyait chaque détail de son beau visage…

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent si doucement que Reno n'aurait su dire le moment exacte où elles étaient entrées en contact. L'argenté pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Reno durant une seconde à peine et voulu se retirer, mais le rouquin se pencha sur lui pour ne pas briser le contact et maintint sa nuque avec sa main. Malgré sa lenteur, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se trouver brusque et maladroit comparé à l'autre.

Le Turks pointa sa langue pour aller caresser les douces lèvres de sa proie, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Le lien ne fut cependant pas rompu étant donné la main de Reno sur la nuque du prisonnier. L'ange se détendit progressivement et laissa même le champ libre à cette langue entreprenante, l'acceptant, l'invitant de la sienne à aller plus loin.

Quand ils rompirent le baiser, Reno ne put s'empêcher de s'affoler un instant. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait d'embrasser celui qu'il était venu interroger ! Il ne lui donnerait certainement aucun renseignement après cela ! Pourtant, l'argenté, qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, ne semblait pas avoir détesté, loin de là. Il se rapprocha de Reno et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il semblait rassuré.

- J'ai encore froid, se lamenta-t-il en levant les yeux innocents d'un enfant vers le rouquin.

Quelque peu rassuré de voir qu'il n'avait pas « forcé » Yazoo à l'embrasser, Reno recommença à lui frictionner le dos, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Yazoo venait de glisser ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon ! D'accord, il frissonnait, mais…

- Je connais un bon moyen pour se réchauffer, chuchota-t-il en tirant Reno vers lui.

Reno n'en croyait ni ses oreilles, ni ses yeux, ni aucun de ses sens. Il avait toujours cet air affligé et les yeux gonflés de ses pleurs. Ce visage d'ange innocent… mais ce regard emplis de désirs pervers que le Turks avait vu si souvent ne pouvait mentir.

Incertain, le rouquin bougea inconfortablement. Oui, il en avait envie. Mais en avait-il seulement le droit ? Bien sûr. Un Turks a tous les droits pour réussir sa mission. Mais ce n'était pas pour accomplir une quelconque tâche, il s'agissait d'un désir personnel. Et combien de fois Tseng s'était-il rendu dans la cellule de cette Ancienne pour soi-disant la mettre en confiance ?

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? répondit-il finalement, un sourire en coin.

- Toi aussi, apparemment.

Reno était de plus en plus étonné. La pauvre petite chose qu'était Yazoo quelques minutes avant semblait à présent aussi bouillante que s'ils venaient de se rencontrer dans un bar, suite à une soirée assez arrosée.

Le prisonnier se leva avec grâce, tirant le rouquin à sa suite, et l'attira jusqu'au petit matelas miteux sans détacher ses yeux des siens. Sa démarche était féline et ses longues jambes effilées n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles d'une femme. Il s'assit sur le lit et entreprit de détacher le pantalon du rouquin, qui, maintenant qu'il avait prit la décision que son métier lui octroyait plusieurs droits, en avait presque oublié la raison de se présence dans cette cellule.

Quand son pantalon se retrouva à ses pieds, il grimpa sur le lit, ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Yazoo. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua que l'autre était déjà bien dur et que lui-même se sentait à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. D'ailleurs, l'argenté caressa du bout des doigts le tissus noir qui refermait l'objet de virilité de Reno avec envie. Ni une, ni deux, Reno le poussa un peu plus loin sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, la respiration déjà haletante.

- Je veux savoir, articula le rouquin dans un excès de lucidité. Où sont tes frères ?

- Tu veux te les faire aussi ? Je suis pourtant le meilleur, et de loin…

- Réponds s'il te plait.

L'argenté le saisit par le collet et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, détachant un à un les boutons de la chemise immaculée. Ses mains, aériennes, parcoururent ensuite le torse musclé de Reno, ses flancs et son dos. Et le Turks soupira contre ses lèvres, oubliant tout. Comment de simple mains, aussi douces soit-elles, pouvaient-elles faire naître autant de frissons sur sa peau?

Reno se redressa doucement et Yazoo le suivit. Assit sur le matelas crasseux et Reno sur ses cuisses, il était à la bonne hauteur pour lécher ses mamelons roses et dressés. Ce qu'il fit avec délectation, jouant de sa langue et ses lèvres sur chacun des petits boutons roses un après l'autre.

Poussant un soupir plus bruyant, le rouquin se laissa retomber sur sa proie et roula pour inverser les position et se retrouver étendu sur le dos, dessous, avant de pousser gentiment, mais fermement les épaules de l'argenté pour qu'il comprenne que sa place était plus bas. Il glissa le long du corps du Turks avec un sourire enfantin et retira son dernier vêtement avec convoitise, mais toujours avec cette douceur d'ange qui guidait ses mouvements.

Sans hésiter, il empoigna le sexe tendu de Reno et lui appliqua quelques allers et venues avant de remplacer sa main par sa bouche, suite à la main de Reno se posant derrière sa tête, lui envoyant clairement le message de ce que voulait le rouquin. Il entreprit un solide rythme, caressant de sa langue le gland rougit du Turks, de ses lèvres, toute sa longueur et de ses mains, ses cuisses crispées. Les sons étouffés qu'émettaient Reno ne rendaient la chose que plus excitante et sa main, légèrement brusque, guidant ses mouvements, encourageante.

Le Turks ne pensait plus vraiment. Il était de plus en plus brusque, et alors ? Il avait oublié le but de sa présence dans cette cellule, et alors ? Il avait envie de cet homme… Et alors ? Il empoigna la nuque de l'ange pour l'obliger à remonter vers lui, ce qu'il fit en serpentant sur son corps avec un sourire innocent. Reno s'empara presque avec violence de ses lèvres tendres et…

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

Indéfiniment.

Les douces lèvres de Yazoo caressaient lentement celles pétrifiées de Reno. Sa langue, divinement douce et tendre, sembla lui transmettre un poison inconnu et Reno se détendit soudainement, cessant de bouger, cessant presque de respirer.

Il se laissait transporter. Transporter par cette soudaine douceur qui avait chassé cet empressement brutal qui s'était éteint aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Les douces mains aériennes de Yazoo glissant avec tendresse dans ses cheveux ne faisaient que le troubler d'avantage.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le choc en fut encore plus grand pour le rouquin. Ils se regardaient vraiment pour la première fois. Une étrange lueur brilla dans les yeux de l'argenté, mais elle disparut aussitôt car il redescendait vers le torse du rouquin.

Que s'était-il passé ? Comment l'ange pouvait-il répondre aussi doucement à la brusquerie du meurtrier, du démon? Le déstabiliser ainsi, autant par la caresse de ses lèvres que son regard si étrange qui semblait vouloir parler sans rien dévoiler de ses mystères… Reno saisit son visage à deux mains et le rapprocha du sien avec douceur, tentant de comprendre le sens de ce regard. Mais il avait disparu et de nouveau, la perversité et cette petite étincelle larmoyante masquaient les yeux de l'argenté.

Reno n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur la sincérité de ces émotions quelque peu contradictoires qu'il sentit un terrible frottement contre son bassin. Terrible de sensations. Il ferma les yeux fortement et se mordit la lèvre avec la même détermination, lui donnant l'allure de quelqu'un qui souffre terriblement.

- Les cellules sont très mal insonorisées, chuchota doucement le rouquin en réponse au regard interrogateur de Yazoo.

- Tu aurais des problèmes si on nous trouvait comme ça ?

- Moi non, mais toi oui.

Il le sentit frissonner contre lui. Comme un pauvre enfant dans la nuit, un tendre chaton sous la pluie.

Reno posa un doigt contre sa petite bouche boudeuse et tremblante et posa son autre main dans le creux de ses reins pour le rassurer. Avec douceur, il inversa leurs positions, Yazoo se calmant doucement sous le poids du Turks.

Quand il eut cessé de trembler, il happa le doigt du Turks entre ses lèvres et entreprit de le lécher langoureusement avant de saisir son poignet d'une main et d'en déplier les doigts de l'autre, en faisant pénétrer deux de plus dans sa bouche. Reno sourit devant son initiative et se pencha avec douceur vers son cou, qu'il huma avec délice, se perdant dans ses savoureuses effluves. Il osa lécher doucement cette peau tendre, suivant la fine cicatrice qui la rayait.

Il savait qu'il le salissait en agissant ainsi. Après tout, il avait fait couler le sang des milliers de fois, et Yazoo semblait si pur, si fragile, que le simple fait de le toucher de la sorte faisait déteindre ses vices sur lui. Mais il le voulait et en tant que Turks, il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Yazoo soupira faiblement et le rouquin ne put qu'adoucir encore plus ses caresses. Il avait peur de le briser tout à coup. Quelle étrange ambiance. Lui qui prenait l'amour pour un jeu, un simple passe-temps, le voilà plus doux avec cette pauvre créature qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec personne auparavant. Un simple baiser, un simple regard l'avait dompté ? Lui ? L'incorrigible, bruyant et insupportable agent de terrain, tueur, manipulateur… avait été dressé par une simple caresse ?

Un nouveau gémissement embrasa ses pensées qui s'envolèrent en une simple volute de fumée vite dissipée. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche de son prisonnier, qui gémit doucement de protestation. Reno se releva pour se positionner entre ses cuisses avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Reste, se plaignit l'argenté avec détresse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'éloigne pour mieux revenir, assura le rouquin.

Il releva avec douceur le bassin de Yazoo et un écho de culpabilité le figea une petite seconde. Mais en posant les yeux sur le sexe érigé devant ses yeux, le buisson argenté à la base, le corps musclé et offert, légèrement contracté dans son appréhension… et ces yeux…

Il caressa du bout de son majeur l'anneau de chair palpitant qui s'offrait à lui avec envie. Il aurait voulu le prendre sans préliminaire, s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur dans ce corps réceptif pour le… Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de briser l'ange, pas envie de le brusquer, pas envie de tuer l'ambiance qui s'était créée dans cette cellule sale et renfermée. Et surtout, il voulait le réconforter, lui donner autant et même plus de plaisir que lui-même en aurait. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Avant, seuls les cris comptaient.

Un gémissement étouffé et impatient le tira de ses nouvelles constatations qui le surprenaient de minute en minute. Un nouveau sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, franc, et chaud. Avec douceur, il fit pénétrer son majeur dans l'anus enflammé, lui semblait-il, de son partenaire. Un cri où se mêlaient surprise, douleur et appréhension résonna brièvement dans la cellule, mais l'argenté se mordit la lèvre avec une violence qui surprit le rouquin, si incongrue.

Reno ne put que se pencher, attendri, et lui offrir ses lèvres pour étouffer les sons que Yazoo voudrait bien lui offrir. Avec une certaine maladresse qui fit de nouveau fondre le rouquin, il souda sa bouche à la sienne, posant une main sur sa nuque pour s'assurer qu'il resterait bien contre lui.

Lentement, sans rien brusquer, le doigt commença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur du prisonnier, qui étouffa une série de sons plaintifs dans la bouche du rouquin. Sans doute était-ce la première fois de l'argenté, pensa-t-il.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine, chuchota le Turks contre ses lèvres pour le rassurer.

Yazoo ne répondit rien. Son front collé à celui de Reno, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait le doigt se mouvoir en lui, sortir et revenir, caressant son intérieur… Puis il dû plaquer ses lèvres de nouveau sur celles du Turks, sentant l'intrusion doubler de volume. C'était douloureux. Très. Les mouvements de ciseaux n'aidaient en rien à stopper la douleur. Seule la main libre de Reno réussissait à le distraire, caressant sa cuisse, son ventre, son torse.

C'était très serré et Reno avait beau faire preuve de patience, le pauvre homme ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre. Reno cracha sur ses doigts et en fit pénétrer trois cette fois. Yazoo lui mordit la lèvre et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa bouche toujours bien soudée à celle de son bourreau, une larme s'en échappa. Et encore, cette étincelle indescriptible dans son regard. Mais il referma les yeux.

Reno, qui avait au départ attribué la larme à la douleur, doutait à présent. Cette goute d'eau salée était-elle réellement celle qu'avait fait naître la souffrance ? Non, c'était autre chose, plus profond. C'était cette étincelle mystérieuse qui l'avait enfantée, mais cela n'expliquait rien. Cette fichue lueur indescriptible…

- 'eno… articula l'argenté dans un râle de désir… coupable ?

Non, Reno avait sans doute mal entendu… Peu importait. Il se redressa légèrement, retirant ses doigts de l'antre de l'argenté pour saisir son ange dans le creux des genoux, lui relevant ainsi le bassin. La prise douce de Yazoo se resserra sur sa nuque, quémandant sa présence, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il se redresse.

Avec milles précautions, Reno le pénétra de son membre durcit. Très lentement… jusqu'à ce que Yazoo donne un petit coup de hanches impatient. Reno poussa un grognement contre ses lèvres. D'accord, c'était bien un signal, non ? Reno se retira avec lenteur, mais sans sortir de l'antre chaude complètement avant de revenir avec plus d'assurance. Ce qu'il était serré ! Ses hanches étroites étaient bien représentatives de ce qu'elles cachaient à l'intérieur. Serrant les dents pour ne pas crier, Reno recommença son mouvement. Le second coup de rein de l'argenté approfondit encore plus son mouvement et Reno se cambra violemment. Ça n'avait pas semblé délicieux que pour lui, jugea-t-il en évaluant les réactions de son prisonnier.

Sa main s'était resserrée désespérément sur sa nuque, le cri qu'avait recueilli la bouche du rouquin aurait sans doute résonné jusqu'au bout du couloir, sa respiration s'accélérait alors que de fines goutes de sueur commençaient à perler sur sa peau de neige. Et ses yeux à la pupille verticale… ce voile de plaisir, cette chaleur…

Reno raffermit ses mouvement. Sans être rustre pour autant, il accéléra, cherchant de nouveau ce contact si… tellement… indescriptible. Seuls de faibles bruits étouffés flottaient dans la pièce, pas assez forts pour se rendre aux oreilles de Rude, de l'autre côté de la porte, mais assez pour créer une chaude mélodie, secrète aux deux hommes. Le claquement de leurs peaux, leurs halètements essoufflés, leurs gémissements…

- 'eno… Reno, je… je vais… HAaamght… tenta de chuchoter l'argenté, sans succès puisque Reno dû étouffer son cri.

- Moi aussi.

Le Turks augmenta encore un peu la cadence et, dans un cri, se libéra en Yazoo, laissant de terribles marques indélébiles dans son corps d'ange, à présent souillé. Pourtant, l'ange en question, loin de se plaindre, jouit également avec un plaisir non feint, mêlant son cri de plaisir à celui du rouquin entre leurs lèvres soudées.

Puis, silence.

Reno roula se le côté, libérant Yazoo de son poids en soupirant. Il eut besoin d'un moment avant que la réalité ne lui revienne.

Première pensée : il venait de faire l'amour à un ange et c'était merveilleux.

Deuxième pensée : il venait de faire l'amour avec tendresse, avec un homme qui plus est et c'était étrange.

Troisième pensée : il venait de faire l'amour à un prisonnier qu'il était cessé faire parler et son coéquipier l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte, ce qui était catastrophique.

Le rouquin se releva comme un ressort et lança un regard étrange vers Yazoo.

Excuses, tendresse, dégout, colère, tristesse.

- Je dois y retourner, je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Je comprends, chuchota Yazoo en se levant, tremblotant, triste et sincère.

De nouveau, il eut ce regard terrible, sauf que l'étincelle était maintenant une petite flamme. Mais Reno ne pouvait l'identifier encore. Il détacha à regret ses yeux de ceux, magnifiques, de Yazoo, et se leva. Il essuya la semence de Yazoo se trouvant sur son ventre avec la couverture poisseuse et déchirée du lit avant de retourner vers ses vêtements, abandonnées au sol un peu plus loin.

Yazoo se leva également et se rapprocha du rouquin, ses propres vêtements de cuir se matérialisant sur son corps dans une fine fumée noire qui enveloppa ses formes un court instant avant de se dissiper. Il aida Reno à s'habiller et une fois fait, le rouquin s'éloigna vers la porte. Il laissa sa main en suspens devant la poignée avant de se retourner.

- Dis-moi où son tes frères, fit-il avec une apparente souffrance.

- Tu…?

- Tes frères, insista Reno.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est lui qui reviendra te poser la question, menaça le rouquin avec un air de plus en plus glacial, professionnel.

Yazoo déglutit avec difficulté et redevint la pauvre petite chose larmoyante qu'il était à l'entrée de Reno dans la cellule. La souffrance était clairement visible sur ses traits, mais encore plus la déception, le regret, la tristesse.

Reno le remarqua et eut un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec lui ainsi. Et pourtant, il le faisait. Mais il devait revenir dans le cadre de son travail et…

- Gongaga, finit par murmurer le prisonnier en baissant les yeux.

Reno se retourna vers la porte, mais sa main s'arrêta une fois de plus à mi-chemin. Cette fois, c'était un sanglot qui l'avait fait se retourner. Il jeta un œil vers l'ange derrière lui. Il lui tournait à présent le dos et tentait de faire taire ses sanglots.

Reno sentait la tempête sous son crane. Il faisait monter un ange au septième ciel, et le laissait retombé sur terre ensuite, déchu. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et l'enserra dans ses bras par derrière. Il le serra ainsi un long moment avant que les sanglots ne cessent.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota le Turks à son oreille avec de nouveau, cette douce tendresse infinie qu'il ne s'était découvert que quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'argenté tourna lentement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Reno avant de l'incliner pour avoir un dernier baiser, long comme leurs vies.

Et Reno s'en fut, sans ajouter un mot, refermant la porte de fer derrière lui, sans oser un regard.

- Gongaga, lança le rouquin au chauve.

Il acquiesça alors que Reno se retournait pour barrer la porte. Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches mais ne les trouva pas.

- Je les ai probablement oubliées dans mon bureau, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comme si c'était nouveau… commenta le chauve en utilisant sa propre clé pour sceller la porte.

-'_'- -'_'- -'_'-

Yazoo attendit quelques minutes… ou plutôt, pleura quelques minutes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et les examina. Un porte-clef illustrant une bouteille de bière et une dizaines de clés. Il les essaya une à une dans la serrure jusqu'à ce qu'une réussisse à entrer, malgré ses mains tremblantes. Il jeta un dernier regard vers le lit et sortit, abandonnant les clés au sol.

-'_'- -'_'- -'_'-

- Tu crois que grand-frère Yazoo va s'en sortir Loz ?

- Bien sûr Kadaj, je lui ai appris un truc génial pour s'évader.

- Tu me montreras ?

- Quand il reviendra… Tu sais, c'est loin de Midgar la Cité des Anciens…

Émergeant des arbres translucides, Yazoo regarda un instant Loz qui berçait Kadaj. Le pauvre petit semblait pleurer. De ce côté, l'ex-prisonnier n'avait rien à craindre, il n'avait plus une seule larme à verser, elles avaient trempé la terre sur son passage, semant le désespoir. Il se força à sourire et s'avança vers ses frères. En l'apercevant, ils vinrent le saluer chaleureusement, sautant dans ses bras, lui disant qu'ils attendaient son retour.

- Alors, tu as pu fuir grâce à ma technique ? demanda fièrement le plus vieux.

Yazoo eut beaucoup de mal, mais son sourire tint bon et il acquiesça de la tête.

- Ouais ! Je veux que tu me montres, grand frère ! s'écria Kadaj, tout content d'avoir deux frères aussi géniaux.

Lui et Loz s'éloignèrent entre les arbres à la blancheur éclatante. Yazoo entendit les premières paroles de Loz, celles même qu'il lui avait répété quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Si on te capture, tu dois jouer le faible, c'est ce qui te sauvera. Quand tu auras la confiance de ton gardien, tu fais disparaître tes vêtements, comme ça, mais sans laisser tomber ton air de chien battu ! Ensuite…

Yazoo prit place au bord de l'étang et regarda son reflet parfaitement clair dans l'eau à peine troublée par le faible vent. Oui, la technique de Loz fonctionnait bien. Mais lui, n'était plus certain de bien aller.

Il avait échoué la dernière phase du plan de Loz. Il avait parfaitement… non, presque, réussit les autres… Mais il n'avait pas réussit à forcer ses larmes à couler. Il n'avait jamais réussit à pleurer sur commande. Non, il n'avait pas eu à se forcer, car elles avaient coulées toutes seules. Il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'avait pas réussit à tenir son rôle et c'était pour une bien stupide raison.

- Pardonne-moi Reno, chuchota-t-il à son reflet.

Se faire pardonner. C'était bien ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était servi de lui après tout et... Ça pouvait paraitre stupide, soudain, comme dans les mauvais films romantiques, mais…

- Je t'aime.

Une ultime goute salée tomba sur la surface de miroir, créant des cercles tous plus grands que le précédent, comme une réprimande, qui se répercutèrent dans l'étendue d'eau à l'infini.

-'_'- -'_'- -'_'-

Reno se laissa retomber sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel en observant le magnifique corps de la demoiselle blonde à ses côtés. Son corps était couvert de morsures et de traces d'ongles. Reno en éprouvait un étrange sentiment. Trop étrange. Il se leva et s'habilla, ignorant les protestations de sa partenaire de la soirée, et sortit.

Dehors, les nuages couvraient le ciel. Il était tard et les commerçants avaient fermé leurs boutiques. Reno s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et se regarda dans la vitrine, son reflet lui était parfaitement clair.

Ce regard qui le hantait, à la pupille verticale, aux magnifiques couleur de mer pastel. Il soupira. Il avait arraché les ailes d'un ange et maintenant qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, il le voulait contre lui. Cette étrange lueur qui troublait ses songes lui rappelait celle qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Yazoo. Il voulait lui demander pardon… et recommencer…

- Pardonne-moi, Yazoo, chuchota-t-il à son reflet.

Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que Yazoo soit heureux, où qu'il soit. Il s'était enfui depuis quelques jours seulement, et ce n'était pas à Gongaga, ils avaient assez fouillé la forêt pour en être certain. Il ne lui restait que cette faible lueur qui le faisait souffrir et le convainquait de ne pas retrouver l'argenté pour ne pas lui donner un douloureux fardeau supplémentaire.

- Je t'aime.

Une lourde goute salée tomba sur le trottoir, suivie par d'autres, des milliers de goutes tombant du ciel, qui émit un violent coup de tonnerre, comme un reproche, qui se répercutait dans la ville grise à l'infini.

* * *

**Review?**

**Shoku**


End file.
